guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mystic Boer
Me in general After a looong break between studies, initial failure of said studies, working in a factory located in Shenzhen, China, and then being reaccepted into the same course at the same university (with some conditions :P) I am back, for a while, at least. Who's still active on this wiki? I logged into GW this afternoon and someone who saw my page on this wiki pmed me asking for advice - this is what made me come back. So I have 21 days off before my 1st semester at university starts and I have some free time on my hands so I will try and contribute to this wiki again. Hope all my old friends are still going strong. ps. I noticed that the templates have changed a little since I was last online, and I shall have to spend some time getting reaquainted with them, hehe. Mystic Boer 15:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Boerezoon :Been changing things into fan fiction and removing things that's not linking the page aka leaving a note that the "actual" documentation is on guildwiki, since everything had moved and is a duplication. (Ariyen) 18:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back (?) That video is awesome; I like the Hammerfall song they chose, and the whole production looks very professional and must've been a lot of effort to animate. I changed the layout of your userpage slightly to make it lookless cluttered; I hope you don't mind, if not, just revert me. --◄mendel► 12:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Nope I really appreciate you doing that, so thank you. Still have to get used to formatting on wiki lol. : ps. I wasn't really away from GW just away from wiki xD. : Mystic Boer 22:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Templates Something thats on the official wiki that this one SERIOUSLY needs is a Character template for achievements, exp, armor etc. There are even better examples on some of the user pages. I belive that this may assist in adding contributors to the site. Character templates is just one idea, we could also mke achivement templates and give the titles template a better look. The general idea is to keep an external database of personal achivements that others can see. This wiki used to be alot better than the official wiki, and is still oft a better place to find info on, but even in that respect it is starting to fall behind. : Could you link me to some good examples for those character templates? I dont't really know my way around the official wiki. : We have userboxes. Feel free to work on the titles templates. We can try to put the HoM rewards calculator in a box on your userpage (probably), the best version is probably the pages for "printing". --◄mendel► 21:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :: This is more or less what I had in mind, though I have no idea how to create something like that - my HTML coding skills are limited at best. -- Mystic Boer 06:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::: "This" being what? Userboxes? See GuildWars Wikia:Userbox gallery for examples and Template:userbox for a simple way to roll your own that does not require HTML skills. ::: If you can describe what you want, or mock it up in a graphics program, I can probably make it for you. --◄mendel► 10:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: OOOPS I forgot to add the link xD Fixed it now ^.^ -- Mystic Boer 11:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, you could copy User:Jink/Tamit Sunstealer and start from there. There is another character info layout with horizontal tabs en vogue on the wiki, but I don't know what kind of havoc Oasis has wreaked on it. --◄mendel► 12:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::